


Beyond the Veil

by caarveredlund (cathyscorner)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyscorner/pseuds/caarveredlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies, meets another trapped soul in the veil. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had the half-cooked idea in my head after watching the episode of Supernatural with the souls being trapped in the veil because heaven was closed. Trying to flesh it out, but I think this will be the kind of project you only add to on rainy days and with thoughtful moods.

A mistake. A walk through a dark, damp, back alley. A stranger. A knife in the chest.

 

_Is this how it ends? Wearing a ratty old shirt and jeans, splayed on gritty asphalt littered with cigarette butts and condoms?  Shit, what about Sammy? Damn, I wish I could have went to his graduation;seen that huge smile as he walks across the stage. Who’s gonna congratulate him? Pat that big sasquatch on the back and tell him how proud he is?      Not John._

 

Dean’s breath rattles and he coughs, not even noticing the blood speckle his lips.

_Oh shit, Sammy, I’m sorry._

  
And with that thought, the soul of Dean Winchester slips away, leaving Earth behind.


End file.
